Living Happily Ever After
by Serenity200571
Summary: Just thought we needed to see how Mark, Tille and Jess were


Looking around the empty arena, he enjoyed the silence, it gave him time to get his thoughts together. In another 6 hours he would be saying goodbye to all this, he had finally accepted his body could no longer handle the bouts in the ring, it had been his decision. This time it was easier, he had had a good life in WWE, it was his 60th Birthday, Tillie had been fantastic sticking by him as he came to terms with it all. The best was the wrestling school a few of them had started up. He saw a figure walking towards the ring, it was his 23 year old daughter, Jess, watching her climb into the ring where he sat,

"You ok dad?" she knew this was his decision, didn't mean he wasn't upset.

"Yeah it's time darlin"

"Mum sent me the gang are all here" He didn't expect any less, thanks to Tillie his children were so close to him, even his eldest lad, who he had no contact for the first ten years had turned up, proud of what his dad had achieved. His life had had it's ups and downs, hell with four marriages, and three divorces, in which he now had ten children. Yes he smirked at that he still bloody had it, the last being born two months ago. Tillie demanded he had it snipped, he did she had gone through so much over the years, well her body had, for some reason it enjoyed producing twins, accept the last little munchkin which was a surprise neither had expected.

Hearing a commotion from the ramp, in ran his twin boys, Nathan and Marcus, now 12 years old, followed by their almost 11 year old sisters, Natalie and Tink, real name Belle but she wanted to be a fairy, so she had everyone call her Tink's, she was even dressed as Tinkerbelle. He had seen each and everyone grow up, walk, go to school, apart from Jess, she was still his daughter though.

"Ok kids let's do this" getting up, Jess saw the tears threatening to flow, putting her arms around her dad, he hugged her close

"It'll be ok dad, you have the school"

"Yeah I know" as he jumped down next to the ring he was bombarded by his other four letting them throw him to the mats, as they play wrestled. They did this for a good ten minutes, Mark laughing he loved this private time with them, each and everyone were a blessing to him and Tillie. There she was, he thought she was taking awhile to find them. seeing Izzy in her arms, it must have been feeding time, shit he missed it. There was nothing sexier than watching his wife nurse their youngest, hell watching them nurse them all, had him hard as a rock.

Pushing himself to his feet, feeling his hip protest, he smoothed his hand over his hair, yes he still kept it long, and was vain enough to still dye it. After all he had a role to maintain, the main reason he didn't want Tillie looking at any other man, well that was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

Tillie watched him get up, there it was the slight grimace in his face, showing how he was hurting. He was still a powerful man, toned and sexy as fuck, their sex life had got even better over the years, he was domineering and controlling in bed just how she loved it. She still wrote fiction but it more fact than fiction as Mark and herself had done it all. Reaching him he pulled her in close kissing her deeply, never one to hide his love for her, his passion, she could feel how much he wanted her,

"Mark Calaway, you always seem to have a permanent hard on"

"Only around you darlin, only around you" he took Izzy from her holding her against his shoulder.

"Right guys we have six hours before it all kicks off where shall we eat"

Loads of chorus's shouted out, until Tille mentioned the canteen, there were just too many of them, as they went towards the back his eldest lad, Tristian, 30, was on hand with his wife, there was Ginny and Gracie, 25 and 22, then little Ashling almost 13 years old. He was a lucky man

"Dad, how you holding up old man Happy birthday" he laughed at his son, there was no way he was old at anything, he should ask Tillie, most nights he had her up making love to her for hours, still at his age.

"Good son. Good how are you two" not missing the smile exchanged between his son and daughter in law

"Ok thanks Grandad" Mark did a double take

"Pardon"

"Happy Birthday Grandad," Laura hugged her father in law

"How. When?"

"Jeez dad if you don't know how after ten kids there has to be something wrong. Tillie are you sure he's the dad" Mark went to hit him laughing

"Yes young men, I meant when, am I blessed to be a granddad" now he was feeling old

"Around September" pulling both of them into a hug, he couldn't believe how things were changing again in his life., all good again. He saw Tillie laughing, oh she could laugh but that would make her, he burst out laughing

"You will be a grandmother" shit she didn't think of that, it would seem weird being a grandmother, having a nine month old, saying that her and Mark had never done anything normal. Hugging them both she was so pleased, it would be wonderful another new baby in the family,

"Mummy, daddy I'm hungry, can we go eat now"

"Yes darlin, holding his hand out, Tillie put hers inside loving how she felt so protected, cradling his daughter in his other they headed to the canteen. Mark started to notice all was quiet, it was usually busier than this, behind the scenes. Walking into the canteen, he was shocked, there stood all his work mates, the whole place had been done up. With Happy birthday banners, 60th balloons, as well as good luck on your retirement, it was all too much, what had he done to deserve all this. Party poppers were let off and a big cake was there. He looked at Tillie, she had been behind this, kissing her, he whispered thank you

"You deserve it Mark each and everyone of these people admire you, not the Undertaker or the American bad ass but you Mark Calaway."

Looking around she was right with his friend and children it had never been The Undertaker or The American bad ass, he was loved for who he was Mark Calaway. All was good in his world tonight he was retiring, he knew this time he was doing the right thing,


End file.
